


A Refreshing Tonic

by Teland



Series: A ride in the sky [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, I May Have Spent Way Too Much Time Thinking About That Desk Over The Years, Romance, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland
Summary: Take Our Daughters To Work Day... I'm so sorry.





	A Refreshing Tonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanadianGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/gifts).



> I meant this to be the first of several Constance-centric porn snippets that I would post for Christmas... probably in 2017 or so. This one got done, the second one turned into an unfinished novel, and there are so, so, *so* many others waiting for me to set fingers to keyboard. Hey, at least there's *something*. 
> 
> Will not make *any* sense without [The stars look into my eyes tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449190/chapters/28329042).

It's the fourth time Daddy's brought Constance with him to the garrison, and...

Well... 

Constance is glad she'd brought her sewing with her. 

Daddy has been busy meeting with -- and yelling at -- people all morning. Some of them have given her annoyed looks, as if wondering what *she's* doing there in the office of the Captain of the King's Musketeers, but -- 

"Did you have a problem facing *front*?"

And -- 

"I don't recall giving you permission to *daydream*." 

And -- 

"Did you plan to spend the entirety of our appointment staring into *space*?"

The men -- and they're all men, of course -- snap to attention for *that*, and stammer their apologies, and give Daddy the respect he deserves. 

And pretend she's not there. Which...

She'd like to stab them for that. 

She'd like to *teach* them to *respect* her, the way she's taught all of her tutors, and --

Well, she hadn't *had* to teach *Daddy* to respect her -- or Porthos, Athos, or Aramis, for that matter. Or *Jason*. 

Daddy has excellent taste in people.

And excellent taste in people to loathe. He's glaring daggers into the back of his latest appointment -- a merchant who had tried to sell the garrison bad feed for their animals, including their horses, and he *won't* be getting any of their future business, but Daddy had promised to keep him on probation, in terms of keeping his licenses from being revoked. 

And *that*... hm. 

"You're thinking loudly over there, daughter," Daddy says, after the door closes and the footsteps fade. 

He's frowning, and his eyes are tired. 

He -- 

Constance winces -- 

*Daddy* winces -- "That wasn't a complaint -- I apologize. I know I've kept you cooped up in this accursed box all *day* --" 

"It's all right --" 

"It is *not*. Let me call one of the men in to escort you around, let you stretch your legs -- Lisle misses you --" 

"Oh -- I want *you* to take me around," she says, and tries not to sound needy, or -- or anything like -- "And I know you can't today, it's all right," she says, standing up and moving closer -- 

"No, I -- I'll get Porthos up here. All he's doing right now is brutalizing the other men -- they'll all be grateful if I stop him from doing that for a little while --" 

Constance snorts -- 

And Daddy smiles, eyes alight and so -- 

So -- 

Constance sits down on a clear spot on the desk -- 

Daddy smiles even *wider* -- 

Like Constance had done something huge and -- and *special* -- 

"Well, you're making that desk smell a lot better --" 

"*Hey*! I *bathed*!" 

Daddy flares his nostrils -- 

Sighs happily -- 

"Hours ago," he says, with a dreamy look on his face. 

Constance scowls and kicks him. 

Daddy snickers. "All right, all right, daughter, don't make me *too* happy in this office. I have to keep a stern, grim, and moderately hateful mien." 

"You're *never* hateful!" 

Daddy raises his eyebrows. 

"You're *not*. Sometimes you get -- get all -- grim *vengeance* from on *high* --" 

Daddy *coughs* -- 

"But you're never *hateful*. Hateful people are -- pinched and small and *terrible*. That's not you." 

"I --" 

"That could never be you," Constance says, and *glares* at Daddy to make sure he gets her point. 

Daddy ducks his head -- and smiles. "Right you are, daughter." 

Constance nods once. 

"But let me --" 

"I'm staying here." 

"But --" 

"I'm staying with *you*," she says, and tries to look at him like she'd look at somebody she was planning to stab. 

He *coughs* -- 

Licks his lips -- 

"It's only --" 

She growls -- 

"I have to do a lot of paperwork --" 

"*I* have *sewing* to do." 

Daddy hums.

"*What*?" 

"The kitchen boys are going to bring me my lunch in half an hour or so..." 

"Oh. Yes?" 

"Mm. They're *going* to be bringing something special for you, too, of course, but... I was thinking," he says, and raises his eyebrows again. 

In *that* way. 

In that -- really, *really* good way. 

Her skin's already prickling with sweat under her clothes, and her belly is already tingling way down deep, and her toes are already trying to curl in her boots. 

It -- 

She licks her lips. 

Daddy narrows his eyes in a *hot* smile, and he licks his *teeth*. "Daughter... what would you like?" 

"What can I *have*?" 

Treville rumbles. "We have to keep you a *little* quiet -- which is tragic on a number of levels -- but? That is, frankly, my only concern." And that -- 

"You don't look tired anymore," Constance blurts -- 

Treville hums. "You're a tonic, my dear daughter. You *always* are. And... perhaps you'd like to give me another infusion...?" 

"Unh -- I. Mm." Constance licks her lips again, and -- stares at Daddy's nose.

And his lips. 

And his beard.

The way she *always* winds up doing whenever he mentions -- doing that with her. *To* her. His mouth is so -- 

His whole *face* is so -- and he *uses* his whole face -- 

He'll *smell* like her, and every man who walks in here will smell her on him, and wonder -- 

Constance blushes and shakes her head once. 

Daddy lifts his nose. "Daughter...?" 

"I -- it's one thing if you go to work smelling like me, and -- you smell like me all day, and I'm not *here*. But..." 

"It's different if you *are* here," Daddy says, and squeezes her knee. "All right, daughter, I understand. We can save that for home." 

"Oh." 

"Mm?" 

Constance blushes deeper and smiles. "You want us -- you want us to make love here... more than once." 

Daddy grins, playful and wild and young, and strokes up under her dress -- 

Cups her *calf* -- 

"Please --" 

"I want us to make love long and repeatedly *everywhere* we go, daughter." 

Constance grunts -- "We -- we don't have much time..." 

"*I* don't need to spend just yet... but I very much need to smell you doing it," Daddy says, and flares his nostrils again -- 

His eyes gleam -- 

"Let me." 

"Yes -- fuck --" 

"Tell me how."

Constance flushes hard -- 

Daddy *squeezes* her calf -- 

"Your hands --" She stops.

"Mm? What about my hands, daughter...? Should I use them on you?" 

"You always make me feel so *small*," Constance says, and pants, and wants, and wants that hand to stroke right up her leg -- 

Right up her *thigh* -- 

Daddy growls and stands -- and does it, pets her, *strokes* her -- 

Shoves his other hand under her skirts, too, and pets her legs -- 

Lets her feel all of his *calluses* -- 

His hands are so *hard* -- 

"Should I be gentle, daughter...?" 

"*No*!" 

Daddy laughs hard and leans in to kiss her, nuzzling her lips and chin -- 

Nipping at her cheeks -- 

*Lapping* at her -- 

She licks him back, licks the corners of his mouth, licks against the grain of his beard, which always makes him -- 

He rumbles and licks a long stripe from her chin to her temple -- and pulls her knees *wide*. 

Constance *gasps* -- 

And Daddy nuzzles her open mouth -- 

Pants -- 

Licks -- "Daughter. May I use my fingers...?" 

"Oh..." 

"I promise to wash my hands after," he says, and smiles *sharply*. 

"After you lick them *clean*?" 

He rumbles again. "Of course. Waste not, want not," he says, and strokes up and up and up until his thumbs are tucked in the spaces between her outer lips and her inner thighs. 

"Unh --" 

"My warm, soft girl..." 

"Please --" 

"Say yes, daughter." 

Constance *groans* --

"Shh, shh. Quietly, now." 

"Sorry -- fuck --" 

"But say yes to me. Tell me you want my hands on you. *In* you." 

Constance *grunts* -- "Daddy -- Daddy, I'm so wet --" 

"I can *smell* it --" 

"I want your *cock* --" 

Daddy growls and bites her *throat* -- 

She bites her lip *hard* to keep the *yell* in -- 

(I -- apologize --)

Don't!

Daddy *sucks* her throat -- 

Oh, *Daddy* -- 

He pulls *back* -- 

"Wait --" 

"We don't have time for me to knot you, daughter, and..." He smiles wryly. "There is no way in *hell* my cock is getting anywhere *near* your cunt without you getting knotted." 

Constance licks her lips. 

Narrows her eyes -- 

Licks her lips again -- 

Daddy laughs. "My sentiments precisely, but --" 

"It's just that we had to wait so *long* while I was, you know, *ripe* this past week --"

"Very true, and I *promise* we'll get you thoroughly knotted when we get home --" 

"But not now," Constance says, and tries not to frown. 

"All right, the more you look like that, the more I want to *bar* the door and fuck you *mindless* --" 

Constance hums. "We have to be *responsible*. I know *that* much, Daddy." 

*Daddy* hums. "But you like knowing that I can be convinced?" 

Constance *looks* at him. 

Daddy *barks* a laugh. "You're spending too much time with Aramis, but -- right you are." 

Constance blushes. She really hadn't wanted to be *completely* obvious about how she was interrogating Aramis about how fine ladies behave. 

Daddy play-growls and nuzzles her. 

"Oh --" 

"You know I'm always going to be all over you, daughter," he says, and *licks* her again -- 

"Yes -- I want you to be!" 

"You know I'm always going to need to know what you're *about*," Daddy says, and moves his right hand until he's *cupping* her whole sex -- 

"Unh -- *Daddy* --" 

"Look how wet you are..." 

"You can't see past my skirts!" 

"But I can *feel*... and *smell*..." And he *slides* his fingers through *shallowly* -- "And now I can *hear*..." 

"Ohn -- please --" 

"Please *what*?" 

"You -- you like training me to talk *filthily*," she says, and she doesn't mean it to be an accusation -- 

She *doesn't* -- 

"I like it, too!" 

Daddy growls low. "Then obey me, daughter. Tell me what you *want*." 

"I want -- I want you to use your fingers on me," she says, and blushes like -- like fire, like --

"More." 

"*Fuck* --" 

"*More*," Daddy says, and his teeth are lengthening and his eyes are gleaming, and Constance's belly drops and her thighs tremble -- 

She moans in Daddy's *face* -- 

Daddy *grips* her thighs -- "Give. Me. *More*." 

"Yes, Daddy! Please -- please *fuck* me with your fingers, and -- and -- play with my button!" 

Daddy growls -- and grins. "My girl..." 

Constance blushes *harder* -- 

"My *best* girl... I won't make you wait." 

"Please --" 

And Daddy kisses her hard, deep -- and pushes two fingers deeper, just -- 

He pushes them all the way *in*, and Constance always forgets how that feels, how that makes her clench *immediately* even though, at this point, she can mostly stay open the way Daddy likes when he's pushing in with his cock -- 

It -- 

There are *knuckles* and *calluses*, and it's -- 

So rough and *squirmy*, even with all of her juices, and it -- 

She always wants to ride *immediately* -- 

(Do you, now...) And Daddy starts to *thrust* with his fingers -- 

Please!

Daddy laughs into her mouth -- 

Presses *up* with his fingers -- 

Touches that -- 

That wonderful -- 

She wants to squirm and she wants to ride and she wants to stay put and let Daddy do everything, make everything happen the way he always does, the way he always *can* -- 

(That's right, daughter... let me take care of you just the way you *like*,) he says, and thrusts hard, thrusts *fast* -- 

Constance groans and *sucks* Daddy's tongue -- 

Clutches at the desk -- no. She reaches up and clutches Daddy's shoulders, digs in with her nails the way that always makes him -- 

He growls and nips her -- (Good girl. *More*,) he says, and brings his other hand in -- 

Touches just to the left of her button -- 

And she hadn't ever *told* him about that place, she hadn't -- 

He'd found that out for *himself* -- 

He'd *discovered* it and *immediately* used it against her -- 

For her -- 

Oh, Daddy Daddy *Daddy* -- 

(Words cannot express how much joy I take out of *covering* myself in you, daughter,) Daddy says, and *fucks* her mouth with his tongue -- 

"Mm!" 

(You're wet for me, slick -- open and *ready*...) Daddy growls into her mouth, teases her tongue with his own and spreads the fingers in her cunt wide -- 

Please! 

(Do you want another finger, daughter? Should I open you nice and *wide*...?) 

Constance moans and *sucks* Daddy's tongue, blushes and clenches and *clenches* -- 

(Was that a yes...?) 

Please, Daddy, don't -- 

(I have to teach my beautiful daughter how to *talk*. Now, don't I.) 

*Fuck*. 

Daddy laughs *evilly* -- 

Right into her *mouth* -- 

And then he starts *rocking* his fingers -- 

Like -- 

In and out and *in*, and he's holding them *curved*, and Constance is sweating and hot all over, flushed all over, so *swollen* and *needy* for it, so -- 

She wants -- 

She's *clawing* at his shoulders -- 

Clawing at his *leathers* -- 

(Don't even *think* about stopping.) 

She grunts and *bucks* -- 

The fingers next to her button *slip* -- 

No no no -- 

(Shh,) Daddy says, and moves them back -- (Here?) 

Oh -- lower -- 

(Here.) 

Please! 

(My *girl*,) Daddy says, and gives her that fast and *juddering* rub, that -- 

That -- 

She *coughs* a groan into his mouth -- 

Spreads wider -- 

(Is that an invitation...?) 

Yes, please *NOW*!

(Good *girl*,) Daddy says, and -- gives her another finger. Just -- 

He does it slowly, he -- 

He does it *slowly*, he *does*, but he's still juddering his other fingers, and his fingers are long, thick, *big*, and they go so deep, and she's moaning -- 

Moaning so *much* -- 

He's *eating* her moans -- 

Devouring -- 

(Everything about you is *delicious*,) Daddy says, and -- 

You sound like Jason!

Daddy laughs into her mouth and *licks* her -- "Did you want to fuck him next...?" 

Constance clenches and squawks and *swats* him --

"Now, now, daughter, hold on before you reject the idea out of -- hand --" 

She swats him again -- 

He *presses* on that spot next to her button -- 

"Oh fuck -- *Daddy* --" 

"He wants you." 

"What -- *what*?"

Daddy grins. "He's quite impressed with my taste in daughters, daughter. What *exactly* did he say about it... mm. This: 'She's beautiful, temptingly violent, and enchantingly *belligerent*. You *absolutely* deserve her, amant, but that doesn't mean that she oughtn't *beat* you more often than she does.'" 

"I..." 

"Mm?" 

"He made it sound like I'm an *arsehole*!" 

"No --" 

"Like I'm some -- some alehouse *bully*!" 

(I would *never* say *that*,) *Jason* says, in her *head*, and -- 

Constance peeps. 

She's *had* time to get used to this -- 

To all the *magic* -- 

But. 

(Not quite enough...?) And Jason sounds only curious. 

Constance blushes *violently* -- 

Daddy's hands are *blessedly* still -- 

And -- Yes, Jason. Not quite enough. I apologize -- 

(Not at all. You simply must remember that your father is a *dog*... and dogs are, occasionally, *excitable*.) 

Ah. 

(Well, yes, men are, too, but... *I* am an *old* man. The fact that I find you deeply attractive, and fascinating, and all of those other things which *can* lead to sex... well. I'm not going to fling myself at you and demand that you *catch* me, Constance. Nor am I going to be particularly put out by the fact that you're not ready for your *dog* of a father to do the throwing.) 

Oh. 

(Yes...?) 

Constance smiles -- 

Daddy smiles *at* her -- 

(Very good. Now smack him again, please. Try to loosen his teeth this time.) 

"*Hey* --" 

Constance punches him.

It knocks Daddy's head to the side a little -- and his cock jerks in his trousers. 

(You earned that, amant.) 

Constance licks her lips *as* Daddy looks at her again -- 

(And you *somehow* earned that, too, so why don't you do something about it?) 

Daddy licks his lips. "Something other than trying to make this... fun for the whole family...?" 

(Hit him again.) 

"*Don't* make me move my hands, daughter." 

Constance narrows her eyes. "Why *not*." 

And then Daddy starts fucking her with his three fingers -- 

Constance's jaw drops -- 

And Daddy *drags* his thumb-callus along the side of her button -- 

She -- she *mewls* -- 

(Yes, well, I'll just be *going*.) 

"You do that, lover. We'll all discuss this another time." 

(*Arse*.) 

And Constance can feel Jason's connection to them dimming, but never fading completely away -- 

But mostly she can feel Daddy *fucking* her, Daddy *having* her with his fingers, his wonderful *fingers* -- 

She can't -- 

She wants to -- to... 

"What do you want, mm?" 

"Please --" 

"You know you have to tell me, daughter --" 

"I do *not*. You brought Jason into this, so -- so --" 

"I broke the rules...?" Daddy grins and lolls his tongue. "All right, daughter. Anything you *say*," he says and thrusts *hard* -- 

Constance groans and *shakes* -- 

"But you'll *get* more of what you want if you give me a *hint*." 

"Fuck -- *fuck*," she says, and drops, down onto her back on the desk, pulling her knees further up so she can plant her feet -- 

"Oh, daughter... I want to fuck you *mindless*." 

"*Please* --" 

"I will. Just as soon as we get home," Daddy says, and rubs the side of her button again -- 

Again-again-again -- 

"I'll make you sink down and down and *down* on my knot --" 

"Nuh --" 

"I'll make you *ride* me," Daddy says, and fucks her faster, so much -- 

It's so good -- 

It's so -- 

She can't stop herself from bucking into it, riding Daddy's fingers, trying to make it faster, *harder* -- 

"Good *girl*, show me you want it --" 

Harder, then, *harder*, just like she'll take his cock, because she already knows that her body *will* be ready for it, ready for everything -- 

She can always take *everything* from her Daddy, for hours and *hours*, and it always makes him so *pleased* and *impressed*, which -- 

Which is a little *worrying*, sometimes, but -- 

Not when she's getting fucked like this.

Not when Daddy is staring down *into* her like this, pale blue eyes wild and hot, focused on her and her pleasure and her slick and heat and *need* -- 

And she can't do *anything* but bite her own hand to keep the yells in and ride -- 

Yes, ride -- 

"Just like that, daughter... but I'll make you scream for me when we get home..." 

She sobs into her hand -- 

"You like that? Mm?" 

She nods and clenches -- 

Daddy rubs her so -- 

So -- 

"I love it when you're loud, daughter. I love it when I can't *help* but know that I'm doing something *right* for my perfect. Little. *Girl*," Daddy says, and he's fucking her so hard, so dirty and *hard*, and -- 

And Constance is trembling -- 

Everything inside her is trembling and *aching* -- 

"Oh, daughter, you should always be fucked just like this..." 

Yes yes *yes* -- 

"I'm so *hard* for you..." 

She *bucks* -- 

"And I'm going to ache all day, and dream of you like *this*, spread out on my desk like a *feast*. Oh, my perfect *girl*. I --" And Daddy snarls and *darts* in, *noses* in -- 

Laps and growls and *nuzzles* at her button -- 

She keens -- 

There are *tears* rolling down her cheeks -- 

He sucks a *kiss* -- 

She kicks out -- 

He *drags* the flat of his tongue over her button, so slow and dirty and hard and -- 

And -- 

She bites her hand so hard it hurts, it *hurts*, and she's keening and wailing and spending, bucking and oh, she needs him to lick again, to kiss again, those sucking kisses, so good -- 

He growls and does it, does all of it, does *everything*, and he pushes his fingers in deep and *holds* them there -- 

Just the way she likes -- 

Just the way she'd *told* him she likes, when he'd asked her one of their other times -- 

And he's kissing her again and again, sucking so hard -- 

The smacks are so *wet* -- 

She's *gurgling* out moans, and that sounds so *ridiculous*, but -- 

She's not going to stop anytime soon. 

(Good.) 

They're going to bring your lunch soon!

(I'll hear them on the stairs,) he says, and *sucks* again -- 

"Nngh --" She pulls her welted, drool-covered hand away from her mouth -- "*Sir*." 

Daddy jerks his head up over her sex and gives her a wounded look. "I haven't been *that* bad, have I?"

She looks at him. *Hard*. 

"All right, all right, you're going to want more time to get yourself back together than just the time it'll take the kitchen boys to get up the stairs -- but." He looks at her sex hopefully. "You're *messy*, daughter." 

"I." 

"You don't want to stain your nice, clean dress," he says, and raises his eyebrows. 

For a moment, Constance is absolutely positive that she can see his *dog's* ears perking up and twitching, just a little. 

They haven't *done* that, but -- 

But. 

Daddy waggles his eyebrows *slowly*. 

She splutters. "Clean me! But be quick about it. I don't want -- ooh. Ooh... mmnnm..." 

"Mm?" 

"Shut it!" 

"Mm-hmm..." 

Constance is vaguely aware of her head hitting the desk with a thud, but... not much more than that. 

end.


End file.
